


people change, but you aren't a person and he is.

by Anonymous



Series: living forever is very different to being unable to stay dead [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Connor doesn't know Jschlatt is fucked up, Gen, I wrote this all over the place dont @ me if it doesn't make sense, anyway enjoy suffering, literally wrote the second half before i wrote the first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Connor, despite living forever, does not have a lot of common sense.(If you shake hands with the devil while looking in the eyes of god, the only winner there is you.)Maybe he should've seen this coming.
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Charlie Dalgleish, Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, ConnorEatsPants & JustAMinx
Series: living forever is very different to being unable to stay dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	1. nothing like home

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's agender-enderdragon again! i promised my followers on tumblr a fic about connor not knowing schlatt was evil. and while i don't think this hits as hard as i wanted it to ... well i still do like it very much :)

Connor’s not stupid. He wouldn’t call himself smart, sure, but he doubts anybody from Live could call themselves smart and not be lying.   
Still, compared to some of the others, he’s perceptive.   
He sees how Charlie flinches at the mere mention of Schlatt, and he’s heard through the grapevine that Charlie (And two others he doesn’t know) were the last ones to see his best friend.   
  
He’d ask what happened, but he knows how loss feels. (He assumes it’s loss, because Charlie flinches the same when anybody mentions some guy named Grizzly.)

  
  


He finds out Schlatt’s alive from Minx, who found out from Niki. She tries to warn him against going to hunt his friend down, tells him that something’s not right and it’s not safe just yet, but she knows in her heart she can’t stop him forever.

The night before he leaves, she makes him promise to come back alive- and bring back Schlatt so she can yell at him for vanishing all those years. 

(Just as he leaves, Minx tells him that she thinks the DreamSMP might be like Live.)

  
  


He gets to the server in time to watch a madman blow up his nation, and decides that yeah, this place seems like the sort of shithole Schlatt would settle into.

He finds out, not even ten minutes after he joins, that Schlatt died the day before.

Connor takes up residence in a far corner of the server.   
Schlatt’s never been good at staying dead, it’s only a matter of time.

  
  


When Charlie joins, the two of them find companionship in the dead of night, sitting upon Schlatt’s grave. Connor doesn’t question when the man places down flowers so clearly meant for somebody else, and Charlie doesn’t question it when Connor doesn’t leave anything at all.

Every day that passes, the Schlattcoin feels heavier in his pocket.

  
  


Dream brings back Schlatt. That’s the first red flag- that Schlatt doesn’t simply bring himself back from the nothing just to fuck around.   
Connor doesn’t find out immediately, only hears rumors, and goes to the only place he can think of where he might catch the businessman.   
  
His own goddamn grave.   
And, to nobody’s shock, there the man stands.   
  
“I wondered how long it’d take for you to find me.” He grins, and Connor isn’t sure how to feel about the fear that runs along his back, even if it’s only for a moment.   
And then Schlatt holds out a shimmering golden apple.

“You should take this.”

He’s not sure why. Logically, it’s just a regular golden apple.   
(This is Schlatt. Nothing with him makes sense.)

  
  


(Connor really should’ve known that this server was nothing like Live.)


	2. every storm has eyes

Charlie doesn’t question it, when he gets to Schlatt’s grave and the man himself is there. He’s honestly not sure what he expected. But Connor’s already there, and- oh god.   
Schlatt’s smiling, now. Holding out his hand. Charlie sees the glimmering gold and feels sick.   
  
Connor reaches out to take the apple, and it feels like time is frozen.

Charlie can’t fucking breathe, his bones feel like lead and his throat feels like glue.   
_ This can’t be happening _ , he tells himself.  _ It’s not real _ , he knows he’s lying.

He’s watching a scene from his nightmares play out in the real world, but even in his nightmares he did SOMETHING. Here? He’s helpless.

(Charlie remembers talking to Grizzly in the dead of night, long after the confrontation on the volcano. The apple he’d consumed was killing him, whispers in his mind driving him insane. Grizzly made him promise that if it came down to it, he wouldn’t hesitate.)

He forces himself forwards. He has to- Can’t let Connor go like this.

“Stop.” His voice cracks.   
“Huh? Charlie? What’s wrong?” Connor asks, and oh god he’s holding the apple. He’s taken it.   
“Connor- Put down the apple.”   
  
Schlatt laughed.   
“And why should he do that?”   
Charlie ignored him.   
“Connor, if you eat that, it’ll kill you. I-”   
“You and Grizzly seem to be doing just fine.” Schlatt grinned, and Connor jolts.   
“Schlatt-” Connor starts, but he’s interrupted.   
  
Charlie’s voice is cold.

“Grizzly’s fucking dead, Schlatt.”   
  


Schlatt has the courtesy to look at least a little bit upset, just a touch horrified.   
“No-”   
“We searched for years. He’s fucking gone.”   
“No! He can’t be- He’s not in the afterlife!”   
  


He can’t breathe again, but at least the feeling’s mutual- he watches as Schlatt swallows thickly, hands starting to shake.   
“You- He can’t be gone. He has to be somewhere.”   
“Schlatt- Are you okay? What’s Charlie talking about?”

Schlatt’s head whips around.   
“You- Charlie didn’t tell you.”

And then, much to Charlie’s horror, Schlatt laughs.

He laughs, and it starts to rain, and Charlie feels like he’s atop the volcano again, staring into the eye of the storm.

“Go on Charlie! Why not tell him now! He was so happy to see me- Oh, this is fucking great. You’re just as sick as I am, Slime!”   
Schlatt keeps laughing, and Connor looks afraid.

“Charlie- What the fuck is he talking about?”   
“He- He tried to destroy everything. He started a goddamn apocalypse- And tried to convince Griz that he’d be safe if he joined him. Ate the apple.” Charlie’s crying. He isn’t sure when he started crying.   
“We defeated Schlatt, banished him to the void. We thought it’d make him see sense. Few years later, Grizzly’s gone mad, and tries to kill us. We all know why- he told me before he died how the apple fucking broke his brain.”

Connor looks horrified.   
“Schlatt-”   
“It’s just a game though, isn’t it? None of it fucking matters when you control life and death.” Schlatt’s still cackling as he speaks. He sounds insane. He is insane.   
“But now Grizzly’s fucking gone- And I- God. I nearly fucking killed Connor then- I-”   
  
The storm worsens. Schlatt doesn’t stop laughing.

Charlie’s frozen yet again. There’s nothing he can do, not anymore. His magic was always fickle, an unstable thing that would probably harm Connor more than Schlatt.

Thankfully, Charlie didn’t have to do anything.   
  
Connor’s expression hardened, and he threw the apple as far from himself as he could.   
“Schlatt. You need to stop.”

“What can you do to me? I’m a god, Connor. You’re just a man.”   
  
Connor reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a shimmering golden coin.   
“You’d stop for this, when I knew you. For what this meant. You’d stop this for Live.”

Schlatt shoves him away, and the coin falls to the ground.   
  
“WELL I’M NOT THE PERSON YOU KNEW ANYMORE, CONNOR! I’M EVIL- I’M BAD. THAT’S THE POINT! DON’T FUCKING TRY AND CALM ME DOWN- I CAN’T CARE ABOUT THEM ANYMORE. I’M SUPPOSED TO BE THE BAD GUY- YOU AND CHARLIE CAN’T JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND-”   
“Do you want to be bad?”   
“What?!”   
“Do you want this? Do you genuinely want to be the worst of the worst?”   
“IT DOESN’T MATTER! STOP FUCKING AROUND CONNOR, EITHER KILL ME, OR DIE!”   
  
Connor stepped forward again.   
“Schlatt, I- I’m not going to hurt you. I could never hurt you.”

Electricity lights up the sky, and there’s a sword through Connor’s chest.   
“Too bad.” Schlatt snarls, and Connor vanishes into nothingness, the sword clattering to the ground.   
  


Charlie chokes on his tears, and runs.    
Schlatt doesn’t follow. 


	3. tell the truth

Connor wakes up, and his head hurts like a bitch.   
He’s died, he knows, but he’s back at his base and there’s a storm raging outside.

He doesn’t want to remember what happened- how unhinged Schlatt had sounded- but the memory worms its way into his brain regardless, and he fights the urge to cry.

His wall of emotions shatters, though, when he realizes that the Schlattcoin is no longer in his pocket.

It’s over- The last thing he’d had left from Live- it’s gone. Destroyed by the very man who’d made it.

Connor allows himself the small mercy of screaming, before pulling out his communicator and typing a short message to Minx.

_ >ConnorEatsPants: I couldn’t save him. _   
  


There’s a few moments without any message back, and then-   
  
_ >JustAMinx: Oh. Shit _

He laughs, and somewhere along the line the laughs turn to crying and he’s calling Minx, and she’s answering and oh god she’s crying now too.   
  
  


They stay like that for a while, until the storm outside clears and Connor knows he has to find Charlie.

  
  


In his rush to leave, he doesn’t notice the shimmering golden apple by his bed.

(It’s for the best.)


End file.
